A Meeting in Hell's Throne Room
We now temporarily switch our view to a location in the very deepest part of Hueco Mundo. The base of the Arrancar Five was a cylinder shaped building. The top four arrancar are assembling now with their leader, Akujin in a meeting hall at the very top. Akujin was seated on a throne that literally floated in the air about ten feet above where the four arrancar stood. He was silently sipping a glass of clear wine, studying each of the arrancar as he did. When he was finished he spoke, his voice was deep yet soft, "My dear Arrancar, as of today we, like Aizen-sama and the apprentice of Aizen before us, have an impending shinigami assault on our hands. However, unlike them, we are prepared and shall have victory over the shinigami. As you know, I have but one goal here in you're realm-" but before he could finish, Gousuke burst into the room carrying a warning for his master, "Sir..Sir! Lucia has released!" he said in a panic. Akujin seemed slightly annoyed with the intrusion but he showed no signs of outright anger, "I see, so this is the power of the shinigami we are facing." Rascar gave a small chuckle, "They're in for a surprise." Akujin did not regard his comment, he instead turned to Gousuke, "My arrancar friend, Lucia is not one to worry about, she is...different among the top five. She has a power that none here has, watch her, you shall see." he said as he dismissed Gousuke. The other four returned their attention to Akujin, "I don't think letting Lucia release is safe, she may be number five now...but.." Gyoumaru chimed in, but was cut off by Akujin, "She won't do that to any mere shinigami. But this is not what we came here to discuss." he mused. "You are all here because in three days, I begin the invasion of the Soul Society to get the final objective, and once it is in my possession, my plans can truly begin." he finished. Meanwhile, many miles away, Tuari and Lucia are continuing their heated combat, will Tuari use Bankai?! Lucia was easily dominating the battle now. Tuari mounted another attempt to drill through her opponent's heirro, however, in her opponent's new form, the attack was useless. Lucia had become fed up with the fight, "Its over..shinigami. I will now show you a cero that is limited to only the top five of our group." she stated as she held out her palm and pointed at Tuari. "Cero Oblivion!" she said calmly as a purple shaft of energy was launched towards the tired captain. The blast overcame the area, completely demolishing one of the four peaks of the mountain. Tuari cursed as she picked herself out of the rubble. It was clear to her that Lucia was going to be victorious unless she did something. A large bundle of reiatsu, emitting from inside the rock caught her attention for a brief moment, but was interrupted by Lucia's voice, "No doubt you sense your comrades down below. I assure you my fracción are dealing with them accordingly." Tuari spit out blood and managed to get to her feet. "Like I give a sh**!" she snarled dropping into a low stance. Lucia frowned, "Why do you attempt to stand. A warrior is foolish to stand before an opponent they simply cannot beat." Lucia mused. Tuari gritted her teeth and muttered, "Bankai!" after which, she was engulfed by a bright light that blew away the surrounding rubble. Lucia stood firm as if the rising reiatsu didn't even phase her...and it didn't. Last | Next Category:Ten Tailed Fox Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapters Category:The Arrancar Five arc